The present disclosure is directed to fitments for flexible containers.
Known are flexible pouches with fitments. A fitment is a rigid pour spout for delivery of flowable material from a flexible container or a flexible pouch. Such pouches are often referred to as “pour-pouches.”
Known are flexible containers having fitments with flow control valves. Common are rigid fitments with a flow control valve made from a cross-linked elastomeric membrane, such as silicone, or butyl rubber, for example. The elastomeric membrane of the valve has to be manufactured independently from the fitment and subsequently fitted and assembled into the rigid fitment. The multiplicity of parts increases material costs. Production costs and resources are also increased because of the required numerous assembly steps for these multi-part fitments. As such, conventional rigid fitments with flow control valve are expensive, oftentimes making the fitment more expensive than the rest of the packaging and its contents. These constraints limit the number of packaging applications for this type of fitment.
A need therefore exists for a fitment for flexible containers with a flow control valve having few parts and few production steps. A need further exists for a fitment with flow control valve for use in low-cost flexible packaging applications.